1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety device for simultaneously cut off the circuits of a dual-circuit switch when it is overload.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional switch used in Europe includes two circuits and each of which provides current to the switch. When the switch is overloaded, if one of the two circuits jumps off, the other circuit still works normally. There are several shortcomings for this type of switches. One is that if the overload problem is not removed in time, the circuit that works normally cannot provide sufficient current to the appliance which might not be able to function as desired. Because there is one circuit works, users are not aware of the situation of the switch and potential risks of burning due to overload might happen. Besides, when inspecting the switch or the circuit, if the inspector forgets to cut off the circuit that still functions, electric hazard to the inspector might happen. Therefore, a safety device for simultaneously cutting off the two circuits when the switch is overloaded is necessary.